cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Marissa Carter
Physical Description Brown eyes peer out shyly from beneath a head of dark curls. One eye bares a claw mark scar which spans half her face. Her scar is a part of her, and she does not hide it, nor is she embarrassed by it. She never put too much value on looks and enjoys having an interesting story to tell. She stands at about 5'5" tall and has a solid build. She shaped somewhat like a rectangle, but not overly so. She is somewhat thick, but not fat. She dresses in clothing fashionable in Union City most often while working, but also has plenty of her wardrobe in the fashion of her hometown, Seaside. Personality Marissa's smile is often a little sad and there is a quiet resignation about her that obscures her inner strength from those who don't know her well, which is most people. Marissa is very quiet and doesn't tend to share her ideas or opinions with those around her. She is an excellent listener though, and has a knack for guiding people to the truth without shoving it in their faces. She is compassionate and kind and does her best not to judge those around her. She does get excited about her work though, and takes great pride in supplying the Coalition with the best and the brightest. Her loyalty to the Coalition is steadfast and she fully believes in what she is doing. She refuses to listen to anything negative about the government and can be quite stubborn in this. History Marissa grew up in Seaside, with her parents, Kimberly and Cameron Carter. Her family was fairly well off and owned several of the rental properties in the area. Marissa worked for them in her teens, assisting guests with their check-ins and learning how to manage the hospitality staff. She intended to follow in their footsteps, but fate had other plans for her. When Marissa turned 15 she had a party on the beach complete with a sandcastle building contest amongst her guests. When another girl won, a disappointed Marissa was shocked to see the sand suddenly crumble, unable to hold its shape. Embarrassed, she swam out as far as she could in into the ocean to avoid everyone and pull herself together. A creature in the ocean attacked her, to this day she swears it was a baby dragon, but no one else say anything but blood. She was taken to the clinic and healed, all but the scar on her face. She said nothing about why she had swum out so far on her own, but for weeks afterwards experimented more on her own until she knew for sure she was the cause of the crumbling sandcastle. She came to her parents with the announcement and they had her tested immediately. In school, Marissa studied hard and got fairly decent grades. When they discovered her ability to manipulate people’s emotions, she was put on the path to becoming a dream walker. Unfortunately, she was found to be too empathetic for that line of work and it was decided that she would be the most suitable replacement for their current guidance counselor who was due to retire in only a few more years. Marissa was a junior councilor for two years before her predecessor retired. She has been a full fledged councilor for the last three years. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Sator Staff Category:Coalition